


Look to the Sky

by Caustic Remedy (xxSilverChaos)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), F/M, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSilverChaos/pseuds/Caustic%20Remedy
Summary: What do you do when you feel lost? You follow your instincts and look to the sky.





	

“Why won't you look at me?”

Hurt, he concluded from the tone of voice, confusion, but the spark of anger never came, instead the sound of a shaky breath, as if the other was scared of him, his reaction. Those blue eyes though were imploring, eyebrows drawn together as he glanced up at Lance who was starting to shift uncomfortably.

“Keith?”

He sensed the hand reaching for him and jerked back, turning his face away as he backed up into the hall and turned away to hurry down it, away from Lance and all of  _ this _ . His mind felt heavy and muddled and it was difficult to breathe. Why did he keep doing this? He refused to look back at the blue paladin, unable to take the pained expression he could already imagine in his eyes.

* * *

 

Wandering the castle had become a habit as of late, hours after commandeering the training room for himself and skipping out on dinner for the nth time. No one ever came looking for him, probably thinking he was still in the training room, leaving him time to his own thoughts.

Days had passed since the last time he’d seen Lance and yet, he still couldn’t get the blue paladin out of his head. It might even be worse now, the other on his mind nearly all the time.

Already, he’d lost track of the angry shouts from Allura about him missing team bonding exercises, the last fight against the Galra a nightmare without Voltron.

How had he screwed up everything so badly?

All he’d wanted was to forget the pain on Lance’s face, the hurt in his voice, that look in his eyes as he begged Keith to just look at him. He couldn’t. He couldn’t do it.

Thoughts spiraling back into that dark lonely place in his mind, he didn’t notice he’d looped back around the castle until..

“Keith?”

Shiro, his voice was comforting and familiar as it broke through the haze of his thoughts. He stopped, glancing up to see the other leaning out of the door to the training room his feet had unconsciously lead him to.

“Are you alright?”

He sounded concerned and the worry twisted his mouth into a small frown. Keith didn't think he was alright, in fact, he thought maybe he should sit down with the way his head was spinning.

“Yea, I’m fine.”

His words came out shaky and his hands trembled where he held them at his sides.

“You don’t look fine.”

The hand on his shoulder was comforting, despite the tension flowing through him and he leaned into the hand subconsciously, even though he thought he should jerk away. It made him think of Lance and he flinched.

“Why don’t we talk for a minute? My room’s not far.”

It was more a statement then a question and he easily gave in to the others prompting hand, nudging him along till Keith was walking beside him down the long hallway.

Shiro didn’t speak again, but his hand stayed, a soft weight on Keith’s shoulder as the boy felt tears begin to sting at his eyes. He held his breath, attempting to choke down the feelings that bubbled up from just being comforted.

Turning, he leaned into Shiro’s side and the other stopped, glancing down at him, a hand coming to rest at the back of his head.

“Keith?”

He felt sick, showing such a weak side of himself in front of Shiro, but he couldn’t stop. The look on Lance’s face, the pain was too much, and he finally let himself break down. He was so tired of being strong.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay.”

Shiro’s voice spoke low, the hand at the back of his head smoothing down his hair and he let the tears fall from his eyes, staining his cheeks and Shiro’s vest. Hitched breaths caught in his throat as he let out another shaky sob. He didn’t deserve to be comforted like this.

“Come on, just a little further okay?”

Shiro’s voice was soothing and he nodded, allowing the other slip an arm around his waist and lead him the rest of the way down the hall and towards their rooms.

Another moment passed in a blur as he tried to calm his breathing and will away the tears and Lance’s voice in his head as the door to the black paladin’s room slid open and he was guided in.

Settling on Shiro’s bed, the other crouched down in front of him and looked at him in worry.

“What’s going on?”

The question was asked quietly, but firmly, and the hand at his knee was enough to slow his shaking breaths.

“I..”

He didn’t know how to start. How did he even begin to explain what was wrong with him..

“Is this about Lance?”

The question startled him and he jerked back and away from Shiro, fear causing him to shake his head. Shiro raised a hand, willing him to calm down, even as he spoke again.

“Keith, I’ve known you for a long time. You don’t have to hide this from me, okay? We can talk about this. Don’t worry about Voltron, right now. I’m worried about you.”

Shiro’s voice was calm, even if the words he was saying were serious, and he stood, settling on the bed across from Keith and taking the other’s hands in his own.

“You’ve been quiet lately. Absent. Even more then usual. You and Lance, I don’t think I’ve heard you two arguing in a while. It’s not like you two.”

Shiro’s thumb rubbed over his hands and Keith let out a harsh breath, lowering his head to hide his tear stained cheeks behind long black hair.

“Lance hates me.”

“Keith, you know Lance doesn’t ha-”

“Shiro. He hates me. I know he does. Why wouldn’t he?”

Keith once more felt like curling into a ball on Shiro’s bed and willing space to swallow him whole. Shiro was his best friend, but he didn’t, he didn’t want to talk about this.

“Why do you think he hates you, Keith? Weren’t you two finally getting along?”

Keith shook his head, not wanting to think, even as his mind brought up memories of laughing together with Lance, joking with him, teasing. The memory dragged up feelings he couldn’t handle, not like this.

“I-I ruined everything.”

Shiro’s hands tugged at his own and he found himself leaning back into the other’s broad chest as the man sighed quietly and gave him a nudge.

“What happened, Keith? You haven’t exactly told me. Did Lance do something to upset you?”

“Not Lance, I did.. Shiro, I kissed him.”

Keith’s breath hitched, almost drowning out the whispered words as Keith finally acknowledged the memory that’d been locked away at the back of his thoughts, the ones he’d buried under the weight of Lance’s eyes.

“He doesn’t even remember..”

Closing his eyes tightly, he refused to look up and meet Shiro’s eyes. The thought of facing the judgement terrifying.

Shiro’s eyes widened in surprise, startled and looking down at Keith who was shaking in his arms, he only just resisted raising a hand to rub at his temples. That was not what he was expecting. What had happened between his two paladins? More importantly, how in the world did he go about fixing it..

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Caustic here, posting up a new fic when I should be working on the next chapter of The Closet.
> 
> Is anyone really surprised by this? No?
> 
> I'll apologize now for the characters if they seem OOC? I'm not sure how to pull off a sad Keith without making him an angsty mess of feelings. Shiro is a protective best friend who just wants his children to be happy.
> 
> I'll be working on this off and on between chapters of The Closet. So I apologize for sporadic updates.
> 
> This story is not beta'd, sorry.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
